


You Made My Steampunk Heart To Beat Again

by StilesHale91



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: https://66.media.tumblr.com/bb7911413b9b380028464a5429b539a6/tumblr_oefgfv74wa1r600bko1_540.jpg  aesthetic made by me to this fanfic





	

Everyone and everything seemed to be unrealistic for Jake, even if he was seeing it with his own eyes, and the boy was quite sure he wasn’t dreaming. The stories his grandfather once told him back then were easy to believe as a little boy, but as Jake grew up it was a no more realistic story than Peter Pan or Rapunzel. Jake held his eyes on Emma’s heavy shoes while he was deep in his thoughts.  
“You know, if you’re planning on staying for her, forget it. Her heart was broken once already, she’d not let it happen again.” Jake frowned towards the dark haired guy who didn’t hide his annoyance or even hatred towards the newly arrived boy. “What makes you think I want to stay on the first place? And fyi I’m not interested in her, at all.” Jake huffed then took a few steps back as he leaned against a big tree, he somehow got used to not being a popular kid back at his world, or even get bullied, but he just had enough that even here in this universe or what he was mocked by someone. “What do you mean by that? Your grandfather was all over her.” Jake first decided to not even comment on that, he wondered though how come his grandfather and Emma separated if they maybe loved each other. “Well I’m not my grandfather. Are you done with being an ass to me?” “I don’t know. Are you done with being a drama queen?” “Wow…you’re making it really easy for me to decide on leaving this place…” “Yeah…?” Enoch asked as he hit his palm against the tree’s trunk as he stepped up close to Jake, while they stared at each other’s eyes with anger. Jake could see all those strong emotions in Enoch’s dark brown eyes, it made his body to shiver. “That’s what you wanted from the minute I entered the house, isn’t it Enoch? So just be happy, you reached your goal.” Jake furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed the boy firmly off then strutted back inside the house to calm down a little, he wanted to leave but didn’t mean to say his farewell in such a worked up state. 

Despite of the conversation Jake was still sitting at the dining table with the others, not as if he didn’t want to leave but all the others insisted on him to stay, except for Enoch of course. Jake tried to concentrate on the food and not on the lethal staring what Enoch was giving him. “What if you would show me your ability tonight, Enoch? I didn’t see anything extraordinary from you so far, unless being waspish isn’t one, of course.” Jake smirked towards the boy, it somehow even suited Enoch, that evil so angry stare. “Shut up Millard.” Enoch snapped at the younger boy who snickered about Jake’s comment. “Oh yes. I’ll gladly show it to you. It is something darker and more powerful than the things you’ve seen so far.” Jake smiled towards Enoch about his changed voice tone as it was calm and sassy again. “I can’t wait to see it Enoch.” Miss Peregrine held her finger up towards her lips to shush the kids who were fighting to hold back their snicker, however the ymbryne was grinning herself as well. 

Jake held his eyes in amazement on the jars along the shelf with all kinds of insides floating in them. “Do you like my kind of room design?” “I certainly do.” Jake replied as he ran his blue eyes onto Enoch. “I often feel like I don’t belong here.” Enoch commented quietly while he was running his fingers on the surface of the jars, before he lifted one up. “Just because someone has more darkness in them, it doesn’t mean they’re on the bad side.” Enoch only hummed to that sentence while he took the lid off from a jar, then smirked as he held the heart of a rabbit in his palm. “Are you ready for some fun Jake?” The blue eyed boy nodded before he bit onto his lower lip, as he was more than eager. He followed Enoch with his eyes as the other boy walked up to his table where several bald dolls were. Jake’s eyes widened as not many seconds after Enoch placed that heart into one of the creepy looking dolls it got up from the table and began to walk on it. “It gets even better if I put the organs into dead people or other objects.” Enoch grinned evilly as he stepped up to Jake. “Do you want to know what happened to my stepparents?” Jake’s breathing became faster when the slightly shorter guy was so close to him that their body almost touched against each other. “It’s the best when I put hearts into taxidermied animals, for instance, into wolves. I can be the puppeteer to the wildest creatures, and they do whatever my dark mind commands them to do.” Jake’s pupils dilated as he kept staring into Enoch’s dark eyes what magically kept dragging him in deeper and deeper. “Will you stay for the night?” To Enoch’s question without giving an actual answer Jake grabbed onto the boy’s shirt, before he pulled him in for a kiss, however he gasped as he got a firm slap from Enoch, Jake didn’t get mad just cast his eyes back on the other while some blood began to drip down from the edge of Jake’s mouth. When Jake was pinned against the shelves in the next moment by Enoch, Jake smirked against the passionate kiss the other gave him. He knew already that Enoch wanted to be in full control, what Jake didn’t mind at all. Enoch ran his thin fingers along the taller boy’s straight locks, he loved the slight moan Jake gave once he firmly pulled on his hair. He sucked at Jake’s bleeding lower lip before he dragged him away from the shelves. “You wanted me from the very first second, huh?” Enoch grinned at Jake then pressed kisses along his pale neck, he sank his teeth deep inside the flesh, moaning once he tasted the blood against his tongue. Enoch reached out with his left arm to wipe everything off from his table before he pushed Jake on top of it roughly. “You were so eager to see me go, now I bet I could even make you to beg me to stay.” Jake mumbled as he held his bright blue eyes on the handsome boy, that’s what Jake thought from the first second he met with this boy, he was so damn attractive unlike to anyone else he’s met so far. “Just wait and see who’ll be the one begging.” Enoch said on a sinister voice tone before he tore the other’s shirt apart, all the buttons landing on the floor. As the shirt was removed from Jake, he chewed on his lower lip while Enoch used ropes to tie his wrists to the table. The following seconds quickly passed as Enoch got rid of all his clothes meanwhile Jake held his eyes on the boy’s hot body. Jake licked his own lips at the view of Enoch’s half hard cock with the thick black pubic hair around it, as the boy was stroking himself. “Time to take your pants off.” With a firm movement Enoch ripped Jake’s pants and underwear off. Enoch didn’t comment anything, Jake wouldn’t have even expect any compliment from the other, however it pleased him enough to see in the other’s eyes that he was aroused by the view. Enoch walked closer to the table while he ran his hand along Jake’s thigh, then his stomach, higher his chest, when he eventually grabbed onto his locks to pull his head closer to the edge of the table. Enoch moaned as he rubbed the wet head of his cock along Jake’s lips. “Are you a virgin?” Enoch asked then gave a few smacks with his cock against the boy’s cheek. “Yes…” Jake didn’t have time to say anything else as Enoch thrust his cock inside the boy’s mouth. “Ahh fuck…suck on it Jake.” Enoch pulled firmer on those soft locks to feel the other’s mouth taking him all the way inside his mouth. He didn’t care about the gagging however glanced up at the clock on the wall as he knew they didn’t have much time till the bomb would be dropped down on the house. However he’d have loved to make Jake choke more on his length, he had to pull out. He smirked as already some tears ran down on the other’s cheek, and some extra saliva was dripping down on his chin as well. Enoch cussed as he didn’t care about time, he wanted to have a little more fun with the boy’s mouth. He firmly grabbed onto Jake’s fringe as he began to fuck his throat firmly, he snickered when the other boy kept gagging or pulled his head away to cough and spit some saliva out. Eventually he pulled out then crawled on top of Jake’s body. “Do you want my big cock inside you?” Jake’s body shivered as Enoch bit him at his neck harder than the last time, then as he spotted the boy his lips were covered in his own blood, what surprisingly turned Jake on. He wouldn’t have thought such would be for his liking but he was fully hard for the other. “I want you Enoch.” Jake spread his long legs what he eventually wrapped around Enoch’s waist. At the second thrust both boys groaned up, Jake from the pain meanwhile Enoch from the joy. He ran his hands along the rope till he entwined his fingers with Jake’s before he began to fuck his tight hole firmly. “Do you still want me to leave?” Jake asked then gasped once Enoch firmly grabbed onto his neck, Jake looked with so intense lust into the other’s eyes, with feelings he’s never experienced before. “And do you still want to go?” Enoch smirked when Jake immediately shook his head, the boy on top of him began to speed up his thrusting while he continued licking all along Jake’s blood covered neck, before he went back for a passionate kiss when his pace became even faster. Jake moaned when he felt Enoch’s stomach rubbing against his own cock, apart from the pain he was still hard, it would have been impossible not to be when Enoch had such a beautiful face, his big brown eyes, with those long eye lashes, the kissable soft lips. Jake’s eyes widened when he saw the moon’s reflection on the dagger’s surface what Enoch suddenly had in his hand. Jake closed his eyes down tight however grinned when the ropes were cut off from his wrist, so in the next moment he dig his fingers into Enoch’s curly locks, while he arched his back. Jake pressed his ass more against Enoch’s lap to feel the other hitting that sweet spot what made his own cock jerk more. Jake scratched Enoch’s back with his nails as he reached his orgasm and squirted his come onto his chest. Enoch was holding an even tighter grip around Jake’s neck while he was rutting his cock deep inside the boy’s tight hole, the table kept making creaky noises under them. Enoch clang tight onto Jake once the sharp and powerful feeling ran along his body, his cock twitched as he came deep inside Jake’s sore hole. 

“I wish we could stay here longer like this.” Jake mumbled, then fondled Enoch’s cheek, as the boy was still on top of him. “We can do this every day…if you won’t go back..” Jake frowned about Enoch’s comment also to see how the boy looked away, so he gently held onto his cheek to pull him back so he could face him. “Won’t go back? Where?” “To your home.” Enoch said quietly as he held those sad beautiful brown eyes on the other boy. “I’m already home, here…with you, Enoch.” “Only say it if you mean it.” Enoch pushed himself away from Jake as he sat at the edge of the table still without any clothes on. “Hey…I mean it. I would never leave this place, not without you.” Jake shifted beside Enoch before he slipped his arms around the boy’s soft body. “Will you stay with me forever?” Enoch tilted the other’s chin as they were gazing into each other’s eyes. “I will.” They both heard Miss Peregrine’s voice as she called for everyone to go outside this instance, but before the two boys began to dress up they kissed each other longingly before they joined the others outside.

**Author's Note:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/bb7911413b9b380028464a5429b539a6/tumblr_oefgfv74wa1r600bko1_540.jpg aesthetic made by me to this fanfic


End file.
